


A Boy

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Ginny Weasley gives birth to a boy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A Boy

Not quite a full week after classes had ended James Sirius Potter-Weasley was born, 7 pounds and screaming blue murder. when the nurse came out to the waiting room to tell them the baby was a boy George tossed Ron a galleon with a sigh.

“Oh the poor kid looks just like his dad.” Hermione giggled as they all crowded into the room where Harry was already standing beside Ginny’s head.

“Oi, watch it you.” Harry tried and failed to frown at her, he was much too busy grinning like a fool at Ginny and his son.

“I mean his hair is a bit more red than black.” Ron was squinting at James and Harry rolled his eyes.

“The dark skin and the nose though.” Hermione pointed out her hand shifting in midair. Then James opened his eyes and blinked up at his godparents. “Oh, he’s got Ginny’s eyes.”

Harry couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him, from the looks people around the room were giving him he imagined they thought he’d gone quite mad. He drew in just enough breath to gasp out, “looks just like his dad except he has his mum’s eyes.”

As soon as he did Ron and Hermione started laughing too, Ginny giggled quietly to herself, and even George looked amused. Molly and Arthur didn’t laugh but they both had warm smiles on their faces. They hadn’t been there for the years of people commenting on Harry’s appearance every time they met him.

Once everyone had gotten themselves under control again James was passed from set of arms to set of arms. To his grandparents first, then his godparents, and then to George.

“Oh, he’s such a calm baby.” Molly cooed at him when she’d taken him back from George and was rocking him gently. “Do you remember what Ginny was like Arthur? Bawled no matter who was holding her those first few weeks.”

“Unless it was you.” He smiled at her and for a moment both of them looked decades younger.

“Mum!” Ginny’s ears went red as Molly chuckled.

“She didn’t really grow out of it though, did she?” George grinned from where he was leaning against the window. “Always fussy and emotional that one.”

“It’s not as though you and Fred were any better, you two were always bothering poor Percy.” She turned a disapproving eye on George and only stumbled a little over the sentence. “Even before you could walk you’d constantly manage to upset him.”

He managed to look apologetic for a moment but the effect was ruined by his eye roll when Molly turned away from him. Behind his mother’s back he mumbled something to Ron that sounded something like ‘right git he was as a child he probably deserved it.’ Ron poorly disguised his laugh as a cough.

“Oh right, Ginny dear Percy sent this for you.” Molly shifted James expertly so she could hold him in one arm while she rummaged around in her pockets to produce a letter.

Ginny skimmed it before snorting and rolling her eyes. At Harry’s raised eyebrow she read out bits of the letter. “He can’t come, sends his deepest apologies, his own dear wife Audrey-”

“Jeeze.” Ron rolled his eyes and Molly shot a glare at him that did very little to change the expression on his face as Ginny continued like he hadn’t spoken.

“-is pregnant and due soon herself and it’s been quite busy at the ministry, etc, etc, deepest apologies and kind regards, blah, blah, blah.” Ginny finished to the amusement of everyone except Molly. Arthur at least hid his smile behind a sudden coughing fit.

Ginny was saved from her mum’s disapproval however as James started to fuss and Molly was immediately distracted. She handed him back to Ginny with a knowing smile. “I expect he’s getting hungry again.”

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Ron spun towards the door with a wave in Ginny’s direction.

“Congratulations again Gin’.” George waved as he exited right on Ron’s heels.

“Boys honestly.” Hermione exchanged cheerfully annoyed looks with Ginny as she followed them. Arthur looked poised to say something as well but Molly just bustled him out with a last wave to her daughter.

“Harry?” Ginny said it softly and up at him once they were alone again and James was focused on food. “Can we do this?”

“I reckon it’s a bit late to back out now.” He tried for joking even though he knew she had that same knot of worry in her that he did. For his efforts he got a gentle smack on the arm and a frown so he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “I expect we’ll manage; Hermione can find us books, your mum has already given a blanket offer to watch any grandchildren, and-”

“Yeah.” Ginny was grinning up at him, that familiar fire in her eyes. “We’ll be just fine.”


End file.
